Wonderbolt Academy
by Dede42
Summary: When Rainbow Dash gets accepted into the Wonderbolt Academy, it is a dream come true for her, and she plans to impress the Wonderbolts with her mad skills. However, when she meets another pegasus named Lightning Dust, who pushes the limits on everything, Rainbow Dash realizes that this could be tougher then she first thought.
1. Chapter 1: ACCEPTED!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Wonderbolts Academy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late posting, but I had some errands to run this morning, and there will be an important announcement at the end of this chapter. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ACCEPTED!**

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville, and the Mane Seven were having a picnic under Rainbow Dash's cloud-house, where they were waiting for the arrival of the mail, and they were hoping that it would have a certain letter that would either confirm whether the blue pegasus would be able to attend the Wonderbolt Academy.

"Ooooh, I wish the mailpony would just come already!" Pinkie Pie complained as she bounced around the picnic. "I can't wait another minute to find out if Rainbow Dash got in or not!" And she sat down next to the mailbox.

"The mail will come soon, Pinkie," Sunrise Blossom reassured her friend.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled. "Pinkie Pie, you're more nervous than Rainbow Dash."

"I'm not nervous at all," Rainbow Dash said confidently. "When I get into the Wonderbolt Academy…"

"_If_ you get in!" Pinkie Pie interrupted, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "_If _you get in! Don't jinx it!"

The blue pegasus tried to reassure her friend. "I'm telling you, it's in the bag."

"Don't jinx it!" the pink pony insisted.

"She is the best flyer in Ponyville," Applejack remarked, eating an apple.

"In Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash repeated, flying into the air. "I'm probably the best flyer in all of Equestria." She spun around a cloud, turning it into a slide, which she slid down on her back. "I wouldn't be surprised if they just went ahead and made me a Wonderbolt on the first day," she added as she slid past her friends and then bumped into something.

Messenger Pony held a letter to the blue pegasus as she got up. "Got a letter here for Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash snatched the letter, opened it, and she read the contents to herself. As she read, her expression went from eager to dejected. "I… didn't get in," she informed her friends, who gasped, and then she grinned. "Gotcha!" She showed them the letter, which had a green checkmark on it. "Ha, you guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in!"

Pinkie Pie tackled her friend, sending them tumbling across the ground, and then pulled her up, hugging her tightly. "I'm just _sooooooooooo_ happy for you!" she squealed.

"Uh… thanks?" the blue pegasus grunted out as the pink pony kept hugging her tightly with happy squealing. "Pinkie Pie? I kinda need to get going," she added.

Pinkie Pie hugged her friend one more time and then let her go. "Okay. I'm done!" And she bounced away.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her sore ribs and then zipped past Applejack, collecting her saddlebags, and waved her friends once she was in the air. "The sooner I get there, the sooner I get to show 'em my stuff!" she called out to them. "See you guys in a week!" And she flew off.

"Good luck!" Applejack called out.

"Won't need it!"

Pinkie Pie returned with a large megaphone, which let out feedback as she yelled into it. "_DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!_" The words echoed for a full minute before she looked to her friends, who were clutching their throbbing ears and their hair was all messed up. "Do you think she heard me?" she wondered.

"Eardrums out of order," Sunrise Blossom moaned.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew through the clouds until a tall mountain appeared in the distance, and on the plateau was a runway, an obstacle course, other structures, and dozens of pegasi, many of them were wearing the Reserve Wonderbolt uniforms. She flew over to the Academy and she grinned.

"Oh, yeah! This is gonna be sweet!"

* * *

An hour later, Rainbow Dash was standing with the other recruits, which included Thunderlane, Cloudchaser, and Bulk Biceps from Ponyville. They were chattering with each other when the Wonderbolt Commander arrived.

"Well, lookie what we got here," Spitfire remarked as the recruits went to attention stance. "Bet y'all think you're Wonderbolt material, don't ya?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the recruits shouted.

Spitfire smirked. "Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Well then. Let me be the first to tell you…" Spitfire said and faced them with a scowl. "_You don't_! If you had what it took to be an elite flyer, you'd already be a Wonderbolt!" she snapped and turned to Cloudchaser. "Still think you're something special?" she demanded.

Cloudchaser's knees began shaking as her nerves got the better of her. "No, ma'am!"

Smirking, Spitfire went to Bulk Biceps, who swallowed as she eyed his tiny wings. "Ya think you're hot stuff?" she questioned and he sank down in fear. She then went to Rainbow Dash. "You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy!" she snapped. "You'll probably quit after the first day!"

"No, ma'am!" Rainbow Dash declared, while staring straight ahead. "I'd never quit, ma'am!"

"Ha." Spitfire then turned her attention to the pegasus that was last in line. "What about you?" she inquired. "Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded."

The pegasus, who had light turquoise skin, brilliant amber hair with gold streaks, orange eyes, and her cutie mark was a lightning bolt with three stars, shook her head. "Try me, ma'am."

"What's that?" Spitfire asked her.

"Let me show you what I've got, ma'am," the recruit repeated.

Spitfire smirked, sensing a challenge. "Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, huh?" she questioned.

The recruit nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Well then, now's your chance," Spitfire told the recruits. "Give me five hundred laps! All of you!" and the Pegasi moaned. "_Now_!" And she blew the whistle. The recruits reacted by taking off into the air and began doing the laps.

* * *

A/N: This is a dream come true for Rainbow Dash.

Now for the announcement. So, tomorrow is my birthday and I won't be posting that day. Also, because I have morning shifts at the movie theater Monday morning and Tuesday morning, I won't get to post again until Wednesday. I know that's a long wait, but that's real life. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MEETING LIGHTNING DUST

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Wonderbolts Academy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

I'm back and I have the next chapter so we all can see how Rainbow Dash is doing. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: MEETING LIGHTNING DUST**

As the recruits flew around the course, some flying faster then others, Spitfire was watching and she blinked when Rainbow Dash and the out-spoken recruit zipped past her, going faster then the other recruits. "Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!" she called out.

Rainbow Dash glanced at the out-spoken recruit. "One more lap to go!"

The out-spoken recruit grinned. "You're on!" And they flew around the course faster then before. It wasn't long before they flew past the Wonderbolt commander.

"Five hundred!" Spitfire called out and the two pegasi landed with a loud screech. She went over to them. "Not bad…" she complimented, "for a couple of newbies." And she walked away.

"Name's Lightning Dust," said Lightning Dust.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Rainbow Dash!" And they slapped their wings together.

"Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall?" Lightning Dust offered.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Definitely." And they flew to the mess hall together.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was constantly checking her mailbox, and Applejack was having to remind her repeatedly that the mail wasn't going to show up that soon.

"Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet," Applejack reminded the pink pony for the tenth time. "Give her a chance to settle in first. Why don't we just go see what Twilight and Sunrise's up to? I hear Princess Celestia's got them workin' on some new spells!"

"New spells, huh? Okay," Pinkie Pie agreed and they started walking away from the mailbox when she stopped suddenly. "Wait! If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away. And if I don't read it right away, I won't be able to write her back right away. And if I don't write her back right away, she might think I didn't get her letter, and then she might worry it got lost. And if she's worrying about her letter, she'll be distracted. And if she's distracted, then she won't do well at the academy! And if she doesn't do well at the academy, then she'll get kicked out! And if she gets kicked out, they'll never let her be a Wonderbolt! And if she doesn't get to be a Wonderbolt, _all her dreams will be crushed!_ And it will be all… my… fault!" she wailed and she fell onto her back with a thud.

Applejack sighed. "So in other words, you're stickin' by the mailbox."

The pink pony nodded eagerly. "Yep!"

"Suit yourself," said Applejack with a shake of her head, and she walked away while Pinkie Pie went back to opening and closing the mailbox lid repeatedly.

* * *

Back at Wonderbolt Academy, Rainbow Dash and the other recruits were now wearing the blue/gold cadet flight-suits and goggles, and they were being lectured by Spitfire once again while a large strange device was set up behind her and it was covered with a purple cloth so that they couldn't see what it was.

"The Wonderbolts are the fastest, best precision flyers in the world," she lectured, standing before them. "But spin-outs can still happen. And when they do, a Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly." She then nodded to one of the aides, and he yanked off the cloth to reveal the device, which looked like large blue/yellow circle with a seat attached to it. "This… is the Dizzitron. It's gonna make you very – I repeat – _very _dizzy," she explained and several of the cadets gulped nervously. "Your task is to try and recover and fly straight again, as soon as possible. Once you have recovered you must come in for a smooth landing. Now, who's first?" She looked at the cadets and chose the pink pegasus standing next to the eager Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust. "You. You're up."

"Me?" Meadow Flower repeated and she glanced at the Dizzitron, gulping.

"_Now_!" Spitfire shouted and the pink pegasus flew over to the Dizzitron and strapped herself into the seat. "Ready?"

Meadow Flower swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Go!" Spitfire shouted while starting a stopwatch and one of the other aides pulled a lever and the Dizzitron started spinning. She watched it spin for several seconds and then she shouted again. "Release!"

The Dizzitron stopped spinning and Meadow Flower was sent flying high into the sky. She did manage to right herself, and then she flew back dizzily to the run way, tumbled across the ground, and slid to a stop in front of the commander, groaning.

Spitfire stopped the stopwatch. "Huh. Fifteen seconds," she remarked, mildly impressed. "Decent, but I wouldn't go writin' home about it! Who's next?" She looked at the waiting cadets while Meadow Flower was dragged away to recover, and nodded to the blue pegasus. "Alright, Rainbow Dash. Let's see what you got."

Rainbow Dash saluted and flew over to the machine, strapping herself in. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay, go!" Spitfire ordered, starting her stopwatch as the Dizzitron started spinning. After several seconds she issued her next order. "Release!" She watched as the blue pegasus was sent hurtling into the sky, righting herself really fast, and zipped back to the ground without any sign of being dizzy. "Six seconds?" she said with wonderment when she stopped the stopwatch. "That's an academy record."

Meadow Flower, who'd recovered, was impressed. "You made it look so easy."

Rainbow Dash smirked when she returned to the line. "I make everything look easy."

"Okay, Lightning Dust," said Spitfire. "You're up."

Nodding, Lightning Dust flew over to the machine and strapped herself into the seat. "Ma'am, can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed?" she requested. "I wanna push my limits."

"You sure about that?" Spitfire asked skeptically.

Lightning Dust nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay," Spitfire agreed and nodded to the aide as she started the stopwatch. "You asked for it." And the aide pulled two levers, one to start it spinning, and a second lever that took it up to full speed.

The Dizzitron was spinning rapidly and Spitfire shouted the order. "Release!" She watched as Lightning Dust shot into the air, recovering _very _quickly, and returned with a perfect landing. "Six point five seconds. Not bad," she commented, stopping the watch.

Standing side-by-side, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust did a high wing. "Heh! Oh yeah!"

"Next!"

* * *

For the next hour, the remaining cadets took their turns with the Dizzitron, and _none_ of them managed to come close to the record set by Rainbow Dash, and one of the cadets ended up crashing, making the others wince.

"No pony even came _close _to six seconds," Rainbow Dash remarked quietly.

"They should make us Wonderbolts right _now,_" Lightning Dust agreed with a soft chuckle.

The blue pegasus nodded. "Yeah, they should."

"Listen up!" Spitfire called out once the cadets had recovered, mostly. "For the rest of the camp, you'll be working in pairs. 'Morrow morning, I'll post the teams, including who'll be lead pony and who'll be wingpony. Good luck."

Lightning Dust snickered. "Like we're going to need it."

"Heh, yeah," Rainbow Dash agreed.

* * *

The next morning in the cadet dorms, the cadets were looking at the list that'd been posted on the board, and when Rainbow Dash entered the room, she greeted Cloudchaser and Meadow Flower.

"So, which one of you lucky gals gets to be _my _wingpony?" she inquired with a grin and frowned in confusion when the two pegasi began giggling. "What?"

"Eh, you might want to check the wall," Cloudchaser suggested.

Rainbow Dash hurried over to the board and checked the list, her jaw dropping. "A _wing_pony?" she asked, staring at her spot on the list.

Lightning Dust came up and grinned when she saw both the list and the blue pegasus. "They made us a team! Isn't that awesome?" she asked eagerly and Rainbow Dash smiled weakly.

How was she suppose to be a _wing _pony?!

* * *

A/N: Boy, things are getting interesting at the training camp and poor Pinkie Pie is worried over nothing. I will see you all on Friday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TEAMWORK ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Wonderbolts Academy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time for another chapter and to see how Rainbow Dash is going to handle being a wingpony to Lightning Dust. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: TEAMWORK ISSUES**

Meanwhile, Spitfire was in her office, putting hoof prints on photos of herself to send to her fans when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Opening the door, Rainbow Dash entered the office and went to attention. "Permission to enter, ma'am."

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked, not looking up as she autographed the photos.

The blue pegasus stepped up to the desk. "_I _had the best time on the Dizzitron!" she reminded the commander. "Only six seconds!"

"And?"

"And you made me a wingpony!" Rainbow Dash added.

Spitfire paused in her autographing and took her sunglasses off. "Because I believe you and Lightning Dust will be an unstoppable team," she replied. "Do you not think you'll be an unstoppable team?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the blue pegasus answered and then corrected herself. "I mean no, ma'am! I mean… We'll be an unstoppable team, ma'am."

"Then what's the problem?" Spitfire inquired.

"I think _I _should be lead pony, ma'am," Rainbow Dash answered firmly.

"And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do," said Spitfire. "That's why I made _her _lead pony. Got it?"

The blue pegasus frowned, but then she sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

Spitfire nodded and went back to autographing photos. "Good."

Realizing that she'd been dismissed, Rainbow Dash turned and left the office, wondering how she was going to live with being a wingpony instead of a lead pony.

* * *

Later that same day, the cadets were waiting to start their training and the wingponies, which included Rainbow Dash, wore silver pins while Lightning Dust and the other lead ponies wore gold pins. They all stopped talking when Spitfire arrived.

"Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt," she informed them as her aides held up red and blue flags. "We'll divide you into two teams, red… and blue. Whoever finds the most flags of the opposing team's color wins."

Hearing this, the Pegasi cheered and Meadow Flower whispered to her partner. "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

Spitfire confronted them. "If you think this is gonna to be fun, you are sadly mistaken," she snapped. "This is for training purposes. This is not recess. Lead ponies and wingponies must fly together. If any pair splits apart, they will be immediately disqualified. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the pegasi answered promptly.

"Then let's go!" Spitfire ordered and blew her whistle. She watched as the pegasi teams flew off into the sky.

* * *

As the teams flew around the area, searching for the flags, Lightning Dust glanced at Rainbow Dash, who was flying nearby. "Ready to rock and roll?"

"Ready," the blue pegasus confirmed.

They then flew all over the place, searching for the flags while dodging the other teams. Lightning Dust was taking risks as they searched for the flags, and Rainbow Dash was working hard to keep up.

"You spotted any flags yet?" Lightning Dust asked.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Not yet," she answered and then she spotted a red flag waving between some logs while inside a hole. "Oh! There's one!"

"Good eyes!" said Lightning Dust and they both shot down toward the flag.

"We should slow down," Rainbow Dash advised, noting how fast they were flying. "It doesn't look like both of us can make it at this speed!"

Lightning Dust snorted. "Peh." And she flew forward, going even faster, forcing the blue pegasus to keep up.

Unfortunately since Lightning Dust was making it impossible for Rainbow Dash to see, when she reached the hole, she ended up hitting one of her wings on the logs that Lightning Dust had managed to avoid, and she lost several feathers. "Ow!"

* * *

Spitfire was impressed when Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash returned with a flag, and she did note that the blue pegasus' wing was injured. "Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash found the first flag!" she announced.

Lightning Dust stuck the flag into a slot and she turned to Rainbow Dash, who was examining her injured wing. "Come on! Let's find some more!" she said eagerly, rising into the air.

"Uh, sure," Rainbow Dash agreed while gingerly touching her throbbing wing. "Just give me a second."

"Oh, you're fine," Lightning Dust scoffed and flew off.

Rainbow Dash watched her leave and glanced over at Spitfire, who was watching, and she sighed. "Yeah… totally." She flew after her partner, groaning as her wing throbbed painfully.

* * *

A/N: I'm worried for Rainbow Dash since Lightning Dust is taking a lot of risks, and Spitfire doesn't seem to realize that this could lead to some serious injuries. Anyway, I will see you all on Monday with the next chapter and I hope you all have a great weekend. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: MORE ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Wonderbolts Academy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

I'm back and it's time to see how things are going for both Rainbow Dash and her friends back in Ponyville. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: MORE ISSUES**

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was still waiting by the mailbox and she was currently asleep with disheveled hair. She started awake and opened the mailbox, but there was still nothing inside it, and she sighed sadly. Her friends were watching from a nearby alleyway and they were growing increasingly concerned about the pink pony.

"She's _still _at it," Rarity whispered.

"I just wish we could help her," Fluttershy remarked sadly.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared among her friends, startling them. "Help me?" she repeated. "The only thing that could possibly help me right now is a letter from Rainbow Dash! It's been three days already." She raced back to the mailbox and looked at it wistfully. "By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore! She probably can't remember our faces! "Pinkie Pie? I never heard of a Pinkie Pie! Who is Pinkie Pie?"" And she sank to the ground sadly.

Twilight Sparkle went to her friend and offered a suggestion. "Well, if you're so worried, then why don't _you _send her a letter first?"

"Of course!" the pink pony agreed, perking up with a big smile. "That's a great idea!" And her friends all sighed with relief. She started for the door of Sugarcube Corner when she stopped. "Oh wait! I got an even better idea!" she announced. "How about we send Rainbow Dash a care package? You know, before she forgets all about us? Although, come on, let's face it. It's probably too late for that. But, uh, maybe it'll jog her memory somehow."

"Pinkie Pie, I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers our faces and who we are," the purple unicorn assured her. "But I think sending her a care package is a great idea."

"It is a great idea," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "And we can all help put it together."

Pinkie Pie beamed. "A care package it is!" she confirmed. "We'll send it through the mail!" She went to the door and froze with a panic expression on her face. "WAIT! Ah! That won't work at all!"

"Why not?" Applejack asked.

"Because what if the package gets lost in the mail?" the pink pony wondered, pacing frantically. "What if somepony else gets the package by accident and then _she _remembers us instead of Rainbow Dash and then she becomes our new friend? And then the _real _Rainbow Dash won't ever know that she used to have friends and she forgot them!" She fell onto her back moaning.

"Is anypony else followin' this?" Applejack asked and her friends all shook their heads.

Pinkie Pie suddenly sat up. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. "We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash in person!"

"I wouldn't mind a little trip," Rarity agreed.

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "A trip does sound fun."

"I'll go!" Twilight Sparkle agreed.

Applejack nodded. "Count me in!"

Fluttershy also nodded. "Me too."

"Me Six!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "But don't be upset if she doesn't recognize you at first. It may take a while for her to get her memory back." And her friends all groaned, covering their faces with their hooves.

* * *

The next morning, the cadets were in their teams again as they joined Spitfire at the obstacle course, and she had to stop one of her aides from blowing on a trumpet constantly.

"Today we'll be doing our famous air obstacle course," Spitfire informed them as cloud spouts bursted overhead. "The object of this exercise is to work on your precision flying under extreme circumstances. And don't worry about winning. It's not a race. Now everypony, get on your marks!" And she blew the whistle, watching as the teams took to the air to start the obstacle course.

* * *

The teams flew through the obstacle course, where one pair got hit by the bursting cloud spouts, which Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash managed to avoid. They were making good time until they got caught behind a team that was moving slightly slower.

"Ugh!" Lightning Dust groaned. "Can't they go any faster?" She looked around, but there wasn't any way to pass the team. "It's no _good_, I can't get around them!"

"Doesn't matter!" Rainbow Dash assured her. "We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind with our moves!"

Lightning Dust reluctantly agreed. "I guess…" And they flew through hoops, following the slower team, and then they entered a huge storm cloud, where rain was falling, and the wind was blowing strong, knocking the slower team backwards, despite flapping their wings extra hard.

"What are they, a couple of snails?" Lightning Dust wondered. It's just a little weather." And when a lightning strike scared the slower team badly enough that they fell backwards again. "Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes!" And both she and Rainbow Dash zipped past the slower team, knocking them backwards into the remaining teams, scattering them like bowling pins.

* * *

Finishing the course, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flew back and landed with a screech before the Wonderbolt Commander.

"Not bad!" Spitfire complimented, stopping the stopwatch. "And in record time, too! Definitely made the right decision making you two a team." And while Lightning Dust was beaming, she looked through a telescope at the other cadets, who were trying to help each other out of the clouds. "The others seem to have had a little trouble with the _precision _part of the exercise. I'd better go help sort them out. Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early?" And she flew off to help the cadets.

Lightning Dust beamed. "Yes, ma'am!" And she flew toward the mess hall.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Rainbow Dash with a salute and then hurried after her partner. "Um, Lightning Dust? Next time, maybe we don't cut the other teams off like that," she suggested, not liking what they'd done back there.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose!" Lightning Dust retorted. "Besides, Wonderbolts are supposed to be able to recover from a spin-out. You saw them on the Dizzitron! They could use the practice. I mean, it's not _our _fault we're so much better than those other guys! Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt. Only the best of the best, right?"

Rainbow Dash hesitated. "Yeah, I-I guess you're right…"

"'Course I'm right!" Lightning Dust agreed kicking the doors to the mess hall open. "Now let's go fuel up! Kicking all that tail has made me hungry." And she went inside with the blue pegasus reluctantly following.

How was hurting the other cadets helping them become Wonderbolts?

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, I've encountered in real life people like Lightning Dash who are willing to do _anything _to be the best and don't care about the damage that they might do to others in the process. And those type don't make great friends when they try to force you to do what they want.

Ok, I will see you all on Wednesday with the next chapter to see what will happen next. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: THE LAST STRAW

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Wonderbolts Academy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Happy Early Halloween! That's right, tomorrow is Halloween and I will be busy finishing up my Halloween decorating, which has taken longer then usual due to events outside of my control, and getting ready for the kids to come by for candy.

Anyway, it's time to see what is going to happen next at the training camp. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE LAST STRAW**

After having lunch, one of the aides blew his whistle and the teams shot into the sky to clear out the clouds, and it wasn't long before Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were ahead of the other teams. As they were taking out the clouds, Lightning Dust got an idea.

"I have an idea about how we can literally blow away our competition," she said with a grin while nodding at Bulk Biceps, who was growling and chewing on a cloud, and the other cadets were struggling with the clouds, too.

"But we're already way ahead," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Are you in or not?" Lightning Dust challenged.

Spitfire's words echoed through Rainbow Dash's mind and a determined expression etched itself across her face. "I'm in!"

Lightning Dust grinned. "Then follow my lead!" And with the blue pegasus following her, they created a tornado, which proceeded to suck up the remaining clouds. Inside the twister, the pair was flying fast when Lightning Dust started loosing control. "I can't control it!" she screamed as she was flung out of the tornado, followed by Rainbow Dash when her concentration broke, too.

No longer being controlled, the tornado began tearing its' way through the area, destroying the chalkboard that the score was being kept on, and the cadets scattered to avoid being sucked up.

* * *

Meanwhile, a familiar-looking pink hot-air balloon broke through the clouds and the six ponies were in the basket, flying toward the academy with a package when Applejack spotted the tornado. "It's a twister!" she yelped.

"Hold on!" Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both yelled and they clung to each other as the tornado hit. The hot-air balloon got torn apart and they were flung out of the basket, screaming as they fell toward the ground _very_ far below.

"Noooooo!" Rainbow Dash yelled and flew as fast as she could, shooting through a hole and into a tunnel. She shot out the other side, flying around a series of white clouds to make a cushion that her friends landed on, and they were bounced back upward, screaming once again, and they were caught by the waiting cadets.

Rainbow Dash flew over and landed before her friends when they were on the runway. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, concerned.

Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, and Fluttershy all nodded. "Uh-huh."

Relieved, the blue pegasus turned to the pink pony, who was sprawled on the ground. "Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie Pie sat up and then she squealed, wrapping her forelegs around her friend's neck. "You… remember me!"

"Well… yeah, of course I remember you," Rainbow Dash responded, both happy and confused to see her friends. "But… what are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to bring you a care package," Applejack answered. "Didn't realize you'd be in the middle of some crazy tornado drill."

"And Pinkie Pie really missed you, too," Sunrise Blossom added.

Just then, Lightning Dust arrived with an excited expression on her face. "That… was… _awesome_!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome?" the blue pegasus repeated, glaring at her. "My friends could have been smashed to pieces!"

"Yeah, but they weren't, right?" Lightning Dust asked, seemingly unconcerned about how close the six ponies had come to being pancakes. "Can't say the same for the clouds." She looked approvingly up at the clear sky. "We totally wiped them out with that tornado. The other cadets will have to be up there for days to bust as many as we did." And she extended a hoof to the blue pegasus.

Rainbow Dash, however, brushed the hoof aside. "A hoof bump? Seriously?" she demanded, having had enough. "You made me clip my wing. You sent half of our class into serious tailspins on the obstacle course. You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends!"

Lightning Dust was taken aback by the outburst, wondering what was up with the blue pegasus. "Yeah, and?"

"And I _get _that you want to be the best," said Rainbow Dash, her eyes flashing with anger. "So do I! But you're going about it in the wrong way."

"The Wonderbolts don't seem to think so," Lightning Dust remarked. "After all, Spitfire did make _me _the leader and _you _the wingpony."

The blue pegasus sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to get through this particular mare's head. "You're right," she agreed, coming to a decision. "She did." And she flew away.

Watching her friend fly away after hearing what had been happening the past three days, Sunrise Blossom frowned as she faced Lightning Dust. "You're a jerk you know that?" she asked, startling the pegasus. "You _really_ think that ignoring safety rules and doing stunts that could get ponies hurt is the _best_ way to get things done?"

"Why should _you_ care? You aren't even a pegasus," Lightning Dust retorted, clearly not caring about who got hurt while she got what she wanted.

"No, I'm not a pegasus," Sunrise Blossom agreed, "but I know a _bully_ when I see you, and _you_ are a bully, Lightning Dust. Anypony who goes out of his or her way to hurt others just to get what they want is a bully, and I pity you. Come on, guys, let's go find Dash." Shaking her head, she walked away and her friends went with her.

Wrong-hoofed, Lightning Dust stared after the six ponies, having never been talked to like that before, and she looked at the other cadets, who were frowning at her. "What?"

Instead of answering, they flew away as well, having had enough of Lightning Dust's bullying ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash opened the door to the Wonderbolt Commander's office and entered to find the pegasus behind her desk, going over some reports.

"This better be important," Spitfire said, looking up at the blue pegasus. "You're supposed to be up there busting clouds with your partner."

"We're done with that, ma'am," Rainbow Dash reported with a salute.

Spitfire blinked, surprised to hear that. "Already?" she asked and she glanced up at the clock. "That's an academy record! Explain your methods," she requested, looking back at the blue pegasus.

"That's why I'm here, ma'am," Rainbow Dash replied with a grim expression. "Lightning Dust decided to use a tornado."

"A bit excessive for cloud-busting," Spitfire remarked. "But judging from your time, it was obviously an effective tactic."

"Yeah, well that "effective tactic" nearly took out my friends!" the blue pegasus snapped, startling the Wonderbolt Commander. "No disrespect, ma'am, but there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can and just being reckless," she continued. "And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that's what it means to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it."

Taken aback, Spitfire eyed the blue pegasus. "What are you saying, newbie?"

Rainbow Dash took her silver pin off and set it on the desk. "I quit." She then left the office and the door closed behind her.

Spitfire stared at the closed door for several seconds and then she looked at the silver pin, her expression becoming thoughtful.

* * *

A/N: Lightning Dust: How dare that orange unicorn call me a bully!

Dede42: (hands on hips) Her name is Sunrise Blossom and she's right about you being a bully, Lightning Dust.

Lightning Dust: You're a human, you don't know what it takes to be the best.

Dede42: Oh yes I do. Even humans have to work hard to be the best they can be, and I rather not break the rules to do it. Now I have someone for you to meet.

Lightning Dust: Who?

Kaa: (lowers himself from his hiding place on the ceiling) Hello, Lightning Dust, let's have a chat shall we? (And he proceeds to hypnotized the pegasus.)

Dede42: That should help. Ok, so the next chapter will be on Monday since I have work Friday morning at the movie theater, and I'll be spending the weekend taking down the decorations as long as the weather remains nice. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: A SECOND CHANCE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Wonderbolts Academy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

As you will recall, Rainbow Dash is willing to give up her dreams of being a Wonderbolt when it becomes apparent that Spitfire is willing to let Lightning Dust break the rules to be the best, even if it means other ponies are getting hurt in the process.

Let's see what happens in this final chapter. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: A SECOND CHANCE**

After packing her saddlebags, Rainbow Dash rejoined her friends on the runway and she informed them about her decision to quit.

"You did _what_?!" Applejack yelped.

"Being a Wonderbolt was your dream!" Rarity agreed, shocked that their friend would actually give up something like being a Wonderbolt.

Rainbow Dash shook her head sadly. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash," Twilight Sparkle said, putting a foreleg around her friend's shoulders. "I know how much this meant to you."

"We all know how much being a Wonderbolt meant to you, too," Sunrise Blossom agreed and they did a group hug with the blue pegasus.

Just then, Spitfire arrived with two guards behind her. "Rainbow Dash!" she called out and the seven ponies ended their hug to face her. "How dare you storm out of my office without giving me a chance to respond! The Wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers in Equestria, but you were right," she admitted, taking off her sunglasses. "Being the best should never come at the expense of our fellow ponies. It's not just about pushing ourselves. It's about pushing ourselves in the right direction. You've shown that you're capable of doing just that." She turned to the two guards, who moved aside to reveal Lightning Dust, who sheepishly walked forward and winced when the Wonderbolt Commander ripped the gold pin off her cadet flight-suit, and she sadly walked away.

Spitfire then turned to the blue pegasus and put the pin on her. "You're no wingpony, Rainbow Dash," she stated. "You're a leader."

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" Rainbow Dash squealed, her wings flapping quickly and her friends all smiled at this twist of events.

Spitfire smirked and put her sunglasses back on. "Now get out there and give me twenty!" she ordered.

Rainbow Dash saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" She then flew up into the sky to where the other cadets were waiting, and after they saluted her, they all flew off to resume their training.

Pinkie Pie ran after the blue pegasus, clutching the battered box that their care package was in. "Wait!" she shouted. "You didn't even get to open your care package!"

The five ponies all giggled and followed after the frantic pink pony to make sure that she didn't get hurt and make arrangements to get their hot-air balloon repaired so that they could return to Ponyville without having to climb down the mountain.

* * *

A few days later, the six ponies returned to Ponyville in their repaired balloon and with a happy Pinkie Pie, who was confident that Rainbow Dash would remember them.

* * *

Entering the Apothecary and thanking Zecora for looking after things, Sunrise Blossom made sure that Rosemary had plenty of food and water, and she went upstairs to her bedroom. After putting her things away and writing a note in her diary, she opened her book and wrote a letter to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_A few days ago my friend Rainbow Dash left to attend the Wonderbolt Academy,_

_Having been accepted into their program,_

_And she was excited to fulfill her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt._

_However, when we went to visit her, mostly to calm down Pinkie Pie,_

_We encountered a tornado and Rainbow Dash had to save us._

_It turned out that there was another cadet there named Lightning Dust,_

_Who had been pushing the limits to the point that many of the other cadets had gotten hurt,_

_Including Rainbow Dash_

_My friend was willing to give up her dream if it meant others getting hurt to get what she wanted,_

_And the commander of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire,_

_Surprised us all when she told Rainbow that she was right about what it really meant to be a Wonderbolt,_

_And had Lightning Dust expelled from the Academy._

_I know Rainbow Dash learned a valuable lesson and so did Spitfire_

_Striving to be the best you can be is a good thing,_

_But not if it means hurting others in the process._

_This is a good lesson for all ponies to learn, and hopefully they will one day._

_Your faithful student,_

_Sunrise Blossom._

After signing her name, Sunrise Blossom shut the book and went back downstairs to check on Rosemary and do some work on a batch of orders that'd been placed earlier.

* * *

A/N: And that brings this episode to an end. Ok, I will see you all on Wednesday with the start of the next episode. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
